I Think I've Met My Match
by Celeste93
Summary: Gladys Kravitz finds a mysterious 'moon' rock that she wants to have analyzed by NASA & then has two young majors and one older colonel come up from Cape Kennedy..Major Nelson, Major Healey, & Colonel Bellows. What will happen when 2 magic world collide?
1. Chapter 1

One morning in a happy home in Westport, Connecticut, Darrin Stephens was getting ready for work. It was a peaceful morning, very quiet, just the birds chirping.  
>"SAMANTHA!" Darrin yelled to his wife in anger.<br>Samantha winced. She knew that tone. That was the tone her husband only used when he was upset by witchcraft. "Yes dear?" Samantha answered.

"SAMANTHA! Your mother has been zapping and hocus pocus-ing around again hasn't she?" Darrin yelled as he ran down the stairs to Samantha.  
>"Darrin, Mother hasn't been here in days."<br>"Well that's what you think. How do we really know when she's here?"  
>"What in the world are you talking about, Darrin?"<br>"You know..she can just come here invisible, mess with me a little bit and then leave!"  
>"What makes you say this?"<br>"Well, as I was getting dressed for work, my drawers were opening and closing..by themselves!"  
>"Now, that doesn't sound like Mother. When she bothers you she likes to take full credit."<br>"Then who could it be?" Darrin asks. "Oh no! Not-"

A loud laugh interrupts Darrin. Darrin hated that sound. All of the sudden one of Samantha's relatives appears right in the living room.

"Uncle Arthur!" Darrin says angrily.  
>"Hey, how's my good ol' "Yaga Zuzi" nephew in law?"<br>"Mmph" Darrin grumbles. "Luckily, I'm late for work."  
>"Oh darn" Uncle Arthur replies sarcastically.<br>"Good bye, Sweetheart." Samantha says "have a good day"  
>"Too late." Darrin looks disgustedly at Uncle Arthur and kisses Samntha good bye and he's on his way.<br>"So, now that we're rid of him..Sammy, how've you been?"  
>"Just fine. Now Uncle Arthur, why do you have to bother Darrin?"<br>"Oh Sammy, it's just so much fun!" Uncle Arthur laughs. "Now, how's little Tabitha?"  
>"Good. She's eating breakfast in the kitchen."<p>

They both walk into the kitchen to little three year old Tabitha eating her breakfast.

"She's beautiful. Looks just like you. And lucky for you she's doesn't have one bit of Darrin in her..or Endora."  
>"Oh Uncle Arthur!"<br>"How is the old crone anyway?"  
>"Mother is fine"<br>"Oh the reason I came to visit is that I came bearing a gift for you."  
>"Really! You shouldn't have"<br>"Well, I took my annual trip to the moon and I brought you back this!"

He takes out a dark gray, dusty rock.

"Oh Uncle Arthur, a moon rock!" Samantha replies excitedly.  
>"Isn't it great? I got it for you and Tabitha, well and Darrin, I guess.."<br>"Thank you! I'll put it on the mantle."

Samantha walks into the living room, places the rock on the mantle and then stands back and admires it. A moon rock is a typical souvenir a witch or warlock will get a loved one. There are all different and one can choose a unique one for their friend or family member. It's an honor to recieve one.

"Well Sammy, I gotta fly, tell Darrin I'll see him around, in his dresser" Uncle Arthur laughs.  
>"Uncle Arthur be nice to Darrin. He really is a sweet, loving man if you give him a chance."<p>

After Uncle Arthur leaves Samantha goes on with her housework and plays with Tabitha a little bit. in the afternoon, she Tabitha down for a nap. As she's about to start dinner, she hears the sound she dreads every time she hears it.

"Mrs. Stephens?" Gladys Kravitz yells from outside her window. "You didn't answer the door, but I saw Mr. Stephens take the car this morning so I knew you were home."  
>"What is it Mrs. Kravitz, I just put Tabitha down for a nap."<br>"I just came over for some sugar."  
>"Alright Mrs. Kravitz, come on inside." Samantha replies. "How much sugar you need?"<br>"A cup." Mrs. Kravitz says as she looks around the Stephens' house "You don't have company?"  
>"No, Mrs. Kravitz. Why don't you make yourself at home in the living room while I get your sugar."<p>

Mrs. Kravitz snoops around the room quickly while Samantha fetches her sugar. She does a quick scan around and stops at the mantle. "What is that mysterious gray rock?" she says to herself. "It looks like it came from outerspace!" She picks it up and quickly examines it.

"Mrs. Kravitz?" Samantha comes walking in the room. Gladys quickly puts the rock down.  
>"Yes, Mrs. Stephens. I was just admiring your lovely rock here."<br>"Oh that! It's..uh..a rock that we like to keep around."  
>"On the mantle?"<br>"Yes. Mrs. Kravitz can you please take your sugar, I need to start dinner. Darrin will be home soon."  
>"Sure, Mrs. Stephens. Where in the world, or out of this world, did you get that rock?"<br>"Oh we just aquired it." Samantha says dodging Mrs. Kravitz's questions like bullets.  
>"I'm watching you Mrs. Stephens. NASA will hear about this! Far too many strange things happen in this house ever since you moved here five years ago."<br>"NASA! But Mrs. Kravitz, I assure it's just a rock.."  
>"I don't believe you! I'm calling the space program!" Mrs. Kravitz says as she storms out of 1164 Morning Glory Circle.<br>"Oh good grief!" Samntha says as she shuts the door. She watches as Gladys makes her way across the street and tells her husband, Abner, about the moon rock.

Samantha is interrupted by a phone ring.

"Hello?" Samantha says into the phone.  
>"Hi sweetheart, how are you."<br>"Uhh fine."  
>"What do you mean 'uhh fine'?"<br>"Darrin? I have good and bad news."  
>"Mmm. what's the bad news?"<br>"Well, the good news is, Uncle Arthur left."  
>"That is good. The bad news, Sam?"<br>"And the good news is..I love you very much!"  
>"SAM! What's the bad news?"<br>"Uncle Arthur gave us a little gift-a moon rock."  
>"Yes?"<br>"And Gladys Kravitz came over and saw it. She's calling NASA." Samantha says as she winces and awaits Darrin's reaction.  
>"SAMANTHA! NASA?"<br>"Well, we might get to meet a real astronaut!"  
>"Oh forget the astronauts. What am I going to say. 'You see, Colonel, my wife's a witch and her warlock uncle brought us this rock from his trip to the moon.' Sam they'll lock me up!"<br>"Now don't over react darling."  
>"Samantha how could you get us into this?"<br>"Well?" Samantha replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Down in Cocoa Beach, Florida at the NASA base a phone is ringing in Dr. Bellows office. Dr. Bellows is wrapping up his work for the day and ready to get home. He has plans to go to Major Nelson's home for dinner.

"Dr. Bellows office." he says into the phone as he picks it up.  
>"Sorry to bother you Doctor" his secretary says "but we have a very..er..persistent woman on line one. She insists she must talk to a General, but I directed her to you because General Peterson's in a meeting. I apologize in advance."<br>"Okay put her on."  
>"General?" Gladys Kravitz yells into the phone.<br>"No, I'm a Colonel. Colonel Bellows."  
>"Oh..well Colonel I have a mysterious item that looks like it came from the moon."<br>"Where did this item come from?"  
>"I found it in my neighbor's house! She's a real nutcase..always weird goings on over there. And her mother! Oh her mother is always there, she comes and goes in puffs of smoke and her uncle-"<br>"Ma'am? Where are you located?"  
>"Connecticut. Westport."<br>"Okay...wait! Did you say 'puffs of smoke'?"  
>"Yeah..I'm convinced they're aliens or something else from outerspace! That's why I called you about this rock the looks like it came from the moon!"<br>"Very interesting, ma'am. I think this case sounds a lot like something I've experienced...I'd better come up there with Major Nelson, maybe Major Healey, too. They're scheduled to go up to the moon in a few months."  
>"Okay, Colonel."<br>"Did you give the secretary your information?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Okay see you soon."

Dr. Bellows hangs up the phone. The 'puff of smoke' comment plays back in his mind. He immediately thinks of Major Nelson. He thinks of the time he saw the floating puff of smoke go back into that mysterious purple bottle Tony Nelson is so attached to. He goes back to the apple tree in the living room, the elephant in the bedroom, the time he sang like Caruso, and of course the time there was three million dollars in his Christmas

fund bank account. Dr. Bellows drives home thinking that maybe, just maybe, there is another household like Major Nelson's way up in Connecticut. He thinks the secretary said the husband was in the advertising business. "That doesn't sound too strange," he thinks to himself "then again neither does being a Major in the air force.."

"Amanda?" Dr. Bellows says as he walks into his house. "Amanda, are you getting ready to go to Major Nelson's house?"  
>"Oh Alfred!" Mrs. Bellows says as she comes down the stairs "We don't have to be there for three hours. Stop bothering Major Nelson so much."<br>"I was called to take care of some business in Connecticut. I need two other partners, Major Nelson and Major Healey will accompany me. Well, at least I hope they'll come. I need to ask them tonight."

For the next few hours, Amanda Bellows is getting ready her casserole to bring to Major Nelson's and Dr. Bellows keeps thinking of the funny business Major Nelson has gotten himself into. Meanwhile, Major Nelson is trying to convince Jeannie, his own personal genie, to go out for the night.

"Jeannie.."  
>"No Master! If you do not care for me, I will go away forever!" Jeannie says.<br>"You're being childish!" Tony snaps back.

Tony's facial expression softens.

"Fine Jeannie..you can stick around, but please try your best to stay out of sight! If Dr. Bellows suspects anything weird is going on here, I'm surely going in the loony bin!"  
>"Oh thank you Master!" Jeannie says as she throws her arms around Tony's neck.<br>"I wish you wouldn't do this." Tony says as he attempts to peel Jeannie's hands off of his neck.

The doorbell rings and startles both of them.

"Back in your bottle!"  
>"But Master!"<br>"Fine. but go in the kitchen and if Mrs. Bellows comes in blink yourself out of sight."  
>"Ok, ok!"<p>

Tony goes over to the door to answer it.

"Major Nelson. Good to see you."  
>"Good to see you, too Dr. Bellows. Come on in." Tony says as he looks over his shoulders and all around him to see if Jeannie actually left.<br>"Looking for something, Major?" Dr. Bellows asks.  
>"Me? Oh no, nothing, just looking."<br>"Where should I put this casserole, Major? In the kitchen?" Mrs. Bellows chimes in.  
>"No, I'll take it, Mrs. Bellows."<p>

Tony walks over and outs the casserole dish on the kitchen table.

"Have a seat." Tony says.  
>"Major Nelson, a woman called earlier and wants us to analyze a rock she found at her neighbor's house-she says it looks like it came from the moon."<br>"Oh? That's strange, nobody's ever been to the moon, though. How could her neighbor have this?"  
>"She believes her neighbors are from outerspace. She says the woman's mother comes and goes in puffs of smoke, something you're familiar with Major."<br>"What? Puffs of smoke! That's ridiculous."  
>"Maybe, but she's up in Connecticut and wants me to come and analyze it. I'm bringing you and Major Healey along, too."<br>"Connecticut? Isn't that a little far to go to analyze something their daughter probably found in the backyard?"  
>"She says they keep it on their mantle.."<br>"Maybe it's a dinosaur fossil or something."  
>"Major, we're going and that's final. We're going to go and analyze this. Major, you seem nervous..is this because you're afraid I might also find out how strange occurrences occur at your house?"<p>

After a while Tony Nelson goes into the kitchen to get dinner. He jumps as Jeannie springs up from the table as he walks in.

"Jeannie! What if I was Dr. Bellows?"  
>"Master! Someone has found a rock from the moon! Is that not wonderful?"<br>"Jeannie, you're as bad as Dr. Bellows. It's just an ordinary rock."  
>"Master, I have been to the moon before..almost every genie has."<br>"I doubt they have a genie. This was just a layman saying this was a rock from the moon. This is ridiculous."  
>"It is possible Master. And I do hope they have a genie. I have not seen another genie, besides my sister, in over 2000 years!"<br>"Jeannie, you're not coming with me to Connecticut!"  
>"And why not Master?"<br>"Because Dr. Bellows and the cook from Connecticut are going to be on the prowl for weird happenings."  
>"Oh Master I will behave, I promise! I won't cause you any trouble at all. I will stay in my bottle. I bet Major Healey will want me to come."<br>"Jeannie.."  
>"And what if you are in trouble and I do not know it? And what am I going to do in my bottle for however long you are up there?"<br>"Fine, fine, but if you cause ANY trouble AT ALL, I'm never taking you out of Cocoa Beach again!"  
>"Oh thank you. Master!"<p>

Jeannie throws her arms around Tony and giggles in excitement.

"Shh, Jeannie. The Bellows' are right outside..Can you blink me up some dinner to serve?"

Jeannie blinked up a big dinner, but not too big. It was still believable that Tony actually made it himself. The Bellows' and Major Nelson all ate the dinner. Dr. Bellows was still hung up on Mrs. Kravitz's comment about the puffs of smoke and the odd behavior coming from that house. He just couldn't wait to get up to Connecticut to see if their house was just as strange as Major Nelson's house.

"Major, I want you to tell Major Healey that we leave first thing Monday morning."  
>"I will Dr. Bellows. Good night."<br>"Good night Major."

The next morning, a Saturday, as Tony is just waking up and Jeannie is blinking him Roger Healey comes over to visit. His knock on the door startles Tony and Jeannie.

"I will get it Master!"  
>"Oh no you won't!" Tony says as he pushes past Jeannie to get to the door.<br>"Hey Tony" Roger says as Tony opens the door.  
>"Good morning Roger. I'm glad you stopped by. Dr. Bellows has us going up to Connecticut on Monday morning."<br>"Connecticut? We're astronauts, we're supposed to go to the moon!"  
>"I know, but some kook found a rock in her neighbor's house that she believes is a moon rock. She wants NASA to analyze it."<br>"Well, what if it is?"  
>"Exactly! What if it is? What are we going to do about it?"<p>

Two days later, it is Monday morning and Major Nelson, Major Healey, Dr. Bellows, and of course, Jeannie are getting ready to head up to Connecticut. It's a long way from Cocoa Beach, but they'll make it in no time. They head over to the airport and they're on their way to Westport. Unsure of what they'll find. Little do they know a witch with an actual moon rock from a warlock is awaiting their arrival.


End file.
